


Would you grab my arm so I could tell my friends I've been touched by an Angel?

by CptCrossfitJesus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Day At The Beach, M/M, One-Sided Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, One-Sided Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptCrossfitJesus/pseuds/CptCrossfitJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot about Dean and Roman spotting Seth at the beach. Corny pick up lines enter after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you grab my arm so I could tell my friends I've been touched by an Angel?

 

"Aren't you glad I bought you to the beach, Dean? “Yeah, I’m glad I have stand out here with the damn sun beaming on me.” Dean looked around and suddenly stopped on someone.

“Wow. Do you see that guy over there, Roman?.” Dean picked his head from his phone and looked in the direction where Roman was pointing at.

“Holy shit. I would reign all over that.” “ Are you serious, Ro? Reign all over that? God, you’re a corny fuck.”   
  
The person of topic was wearing black swimming briefs and sunglasses. His brown hair was loose and flowing around his shoulders, with a small portion dyed blonde. He seemed to be looking for someone.

“Let’s talk to him, see who can get his number first.” Roman nodded at that and began walking towards him.

Coming next to him, Dean tapped his shoulder to get his attention. After doing this, the mystery guy turned around and a frown appeared on his face.

“May I help you? I kinda waiting for someone.” Roman smirked at the remark.

“Well, me and my friend just happened to see you standing there looking like a angel and we just had to come over and talk to you.So what’s your name?”

“Seth. Yours?

“I’m Roman and this is Dean. Not to be rude but I noticed you have a real nice butt.”

“Thanks, I guess. I do lots of squats, the results are what you see.” Just to tease them, Seth did a slow 360 turn, causing wolf whistles and claps to surround him from the people walking by.

“How was that?.”   
  
“Would you touch my arm so I could tell my friends I’ve been touched by a angel?”

Seth laughed at Dean’s pick up line, shaking his head. “Is that the best you got?”

“Was your Dad a baker? Because you got a nice set of buns.” Dean smirked after saying his line, which made Seth laugh harder.

“I’m sorry to disappoint y'all but I already have a boyfriend who really wouldn’t like two men trying to take me away from him.”

Roman looked at him with a grin. “Where is he at then?”

“Something going here, Seth?” Dean and Roman were shocked to see the boyfriend. He was blonde, had blue eyes, a sword tattoo in the middle of his chest and looked to have not one ounce of fat on him.

“Nothing was going on, Brock. Deano and Romie over here was lost and I was just helping them find the bathroom. Did you get my drink?” Brock just smirked at him. “I told you they weren’t going to have any KILLCLIFF out here. Don’t start pouting at me, it’s not my fault you don’t listen.” 

“Can you stand behind me, please? I love compliments but everyone keeps on staring at my ass and I don’t need you killing someone.” As the pair began walk away, Seth turned around and waved at Roman and Dean.   
  
“Bye! Stop grabbing it! I don’t want your giant paws on it.” Brock just laughed at Seth and began to slap his behind instead.

“OWW!” Dean stood there and stared at them as they began to walk farther away from him and Roman, thinking about his terrible pick up line and how he should just stick to his dimples.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Follow me at CptCrossfitJesus on tumblr!


End file.
